Helena
This character was created and belongs to Mytherica. Please do not edit this page or use this character without her permission. If you want to make fanart, please do! Backstory Helena was born into the Ravencliffs royalty. She was the eldest of 3 sisters, and for as long as she knew she was arranged to marry the son of a powerful noble. She didn't mind this, most royal marriages were arranged, and growing up, she and Raevir seemed to get along pretty well. Like all Elvish princesses, Helena was taught to be a priestess to the gods. She enjoyed this most out of her activities, and tending to the shrines became her favourite pastime. She took it very seriously. As she did with all of her duties and classes. She was the firstborn, she had to be ready to be queen one day. As she was growing up, Helena realized that she had a psychic ability. She could read people's minds, and know how they're feeling without them talking aloud. She didn't want to do this, it was constantly there, as if the people were actually talking. She learnt over time how to concentrate and not hear them as much, because it was hard to stay friends with people who thought horrible things about her. She married as soon as she was old enough to, when she was 90 years old. She was happy enough, she had completely fallen for Raevir. Although, she knew that he didn't love her back. This marriage was purely because it was arranged. Because of this, they rarely did anything romantic together. This made Helena feel very lonely for a long time, as people left her to get married themselves. She still had her sisters, for the most part. But she still had a lot of time alone, so she buried herself into being a priestess, finding comfort in that. Things stayed the same for around a century. Peace was made with other cities. Wars were fought. Helena stayed at home in the castle. Feeling alone. She started feeling like she wasn't good enough for Raevir. Even though they were married for such a long time, they hadn't been together once. And she was a little anxious about it all. But she believed that in time... it wasn't like they had a limited amount of time. She prayed to Vosuja, hoping that he would help strengthen their relationship, and even a little to Angelica, wanting her husband to see something in her that he desired. Anything in her. When Helena was around 206, her mother (the Queen and sole ruler over Ravencliffs) was killed in battle. And so Raevir and Helena were crowned King and Queen. Raevir took it upon himself to deal with all the more important things, and Helena was more than happy to let him do so. She looked after the palace. The parties that were held. She made sure that the name of the family was not tainted. They lived fairly well for a long time like this. Until Helena started to realise that Raevir wanted an heir. A son, more specifically. Helena was happy about this because it meant that they might finally become a family, something more than just there. However, this feeling Raevir had did not affect how he felt about Helena. And to him, her constant presence was becoming annoying. Raevir still wanted a son though, so he forced Helena to sleep with him, even though she didn't want him to when she knew that he was only using her to have a child. There was no love in it at all, which hurt Helena deeply, as she still loved him. Helena didn't get pregnant and so this continued. Every so often, in the middle of the night. And Helena could say nothing to anyone. After all, it was her husband, and they seemed to love each other, from everyone else's point of view. One day, during these event, Helena found out she was pregnant. It was the happiest day of her life. Raevir seemed pleased too. Helena felt that they could finally be happy, and that maybe when the child was born Raevir would love her for it. But, she miscarried, the child died in the womb. This left Helena feeling weak, and empty and depressed. After this happened, Raevir assumed that Helena just couldn't conceive a healthy child, and so left her alone, being disappointed and disgusted with her. They only spoke when they had to, and Raevir turned out to be an excellent actor. Helena decided to keep her mouth shut and pretend like everything was fine and that her heart wasn't breaking. She now not only felt lonely, she felt scared of Raevir, and worthless to him. She couldn't give him anything she wanted, and it hurt her deeply. There came a day, when Helena was nearly 1000 years old, that she met a nobleman. He was pleasant to talk to, and he quickly became a good friend to her. She confided in him about everything. And he listened, happily. However, Raevir noticed that they were starting to become close, and became suspicious. Sure, he didn't care much for Helena, but that was his wife. His reputation would be damaged if word got out that the queen was having an affair (which she wasn't, they were just good friends). Raevir confronted the nobleman one day, when he was meeting with Helena, and ended up beating him to death angrily as he denied that Helena and he had an affair. From this point on, to say Helena was a little scared of Raevir would be an understatement. She still loved him, and she didn't understand why, but she did. Soon after this event, Raevir started sleeping with Helena again, always leaving her hurt, and feeling used. And then, when Helena was 1097, she conceived. She gave birth to a baby girl, who she called Luna in thanks to the goddess of space who helped her during the birth, and gave Luna her blessing. It made Raevir angry that their first child was a girl, and not a boy. But he didn't touch Helena again, which she was fine with. She had a child to look after and nurse. And she was content to do just that. When Luna was 10 years old, still very young, Helena's sister Penelope fell for a faery. This was not allowed, at all, it outraged Raevir. The faeries and elves had been at war for thousands of years, and being in a relationship with other races was against several laws. When Penelope had a child with the faery, (a baby girl she called Evelyn) it was the final straw for Raevir. He banished the child, calling it an abomination, and sentenced Penelope to death. Several years later, a similar thing happened with Melissa. She had a son (called Nathan) with the god of the Unknown, a disgraced god. The child was going to be killed too, but Thanduil (the god of the Unknown) hid him too well. Melissa was also sentenced to death, leaving Helena without both her sisters. Things went really smoothly for the next 111. Luna was the perfect child to Helena. She grew up strong, learning how to fight, much against her father's wishes, and she learnt how to be the best ruler she could. Helena could not have been more proud of her daughter when she became a general of Ravencliff's army. Around Luna's 112th birthday, a lot happened. A human came to Ravencliffs, an artist called Andreamedeo, and he quickly became infatuated with Luna. It was rather obvious too, he painted her several times, and called some of his paintings with her in them his best works. Luna fell for Andreamedeo too. This made Raevir angry, but he couldn't do anything against it, since they weren't in a relationship really. When the faery spy who was disguised as Alethion (the King of Morthia) came to Ravencliffs, he mind-controlled Raevir and got him to arrange a marriage for Luna and Alethion. Helena didn't want this to happen, and tried her best to stop it, but she failed. Luna stopped it, by stabbing both the faery spy and Raevir. After this happened, Helena decided to leave Ravencliffs. She couldn't spend time around there anymore, not after what all happened. She decided to find out more about the human world, and live in it for a bit. While she was in the human world, she met a strange man called Jurgald. She found out he was a Nomad of Ixcal, and she decided to join them on their travels, helping them out as much as she could. Description Personality Helena is a kind and caring person and she always wants to help those around her. She never expects anything in return for being nice to others, and she is surprised when people do things especially for her. She is thoughtful, and wants the best for others, even if they think badly of her. She tries to not hear other people's thoughts, as she knows it's an invasion of their privacy, but she can't help it, and she does get curious. Hearing people's thoughts can help her to know what to say in a situation, as people don't usually say what is on their minds. Appearance Helena has a very regal appearance, and even when wearing plain clothes she looks like a queen. She had decades of being taught how to stand and sit and walk like a queen, and so to not do this, it takes more concentration. She has long straight black hair, that is normally tied up in a braid crown, or loose, framing her gentle facial features. She has light blue eyes, and rather pale skin, however more tanned than most elves. Powers Strengths Helena can hear thoughts and read people's minds. This isn't always a conscious decision, but it comes in really handy when she needs to find out more about a person. Helena can also put thoughts in other people's minds. She rarely does this however, it is mostly just for the sake of a private conversation with someone. She could use these thoughts to manipulate others, but she doesn't. She believes that is wrong. Weaknesses Helena doesn't like violence, and can't attack anyone with more than a knife. She doesn't know much in self defense as she has never needed it. This makes her more of a target. If there is a strong feeling or memory left in a place, especially if it is negative, it can overwhelm Helena as she is attuned to feelings and memories. It can cause her to not know what is real and what is fake, or make her faint.